rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170218190359
"Grand Pabbie, how could you do this to me?" Anna bitterly muttered breathlessly, tears of anger, fury, rage, resentment and indignation forming in her angry, glaring eyes. She saw Grand Pabbie removing all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters, Breha's and Elsa's powers again much more than ever, especially much more than once. "No, no, no, no, no, he could've given all of my real, old missing memories of Breha's and Elsa's magic powers back to me, not keep them! But no instead he just had to keep them anyway." Anna turned around and begun stamping, stomping and storming away, wet tears of rage escaping her eyes as she stormed off away. She just wanted to get away. Away from the Arendelle, away from her so called friends, mostly her sisters, Elsa's and Breha's favorers, and especially away from her sisters, Elsa and Breha themselves. She made it to the room, slammed the door open, stormed into the room and slammed the door behind her. She jumped on the bed. Then she screamed in rage. "Who needs Elsa and Breha? I don't need them, and I'm fine by all myself!" She yelled at herself. "I don't need them to protect me, that's just the duty of big older sisters!" She crossed her arms, got off the bed, stormed to the mirror and glared in the mirror. "They're the favorites! They'll be much better off with anybody than with me, especially the ones who always favor them over me." She muttered under breath within disgust. She was angry at Grand Pabbie and her family, mostly her parents and especially her sisters, Elsa and Breha for keeping secrets from her, but deep down inside, she was also upset too. She needed to get over her sisters, Elsa and Breha, what's great about having Elsa and Breha as her sisters even for an ice, snow princess and an air, wind, gust princess too anyway? Nobody else will be able to easily stop favoring neither Elsa nor Breha over Anna at all. "Am I really that obnoxious and insufferable? Everything they only just said and did was to make Elsa and Breha much better than me. Maybe at least neither of them were found to be obnoxious nor insufferable nor a pain in the neck by any of the others at all." She realized that the conversation she was having with herself was getting awkward''. 'I shouldn't have to be in this room all day nor week nor month nor year at all, should I?'' Maybe I should get Elsa and Breha… no, no, no, no, not them, not those favorites of Arendelle! ''I don't want those sisters of mine to get suspicious at all.' She thought. Then she finally cried into the pillow because of the real, closer, better look at her real past life, especially all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters, Elsa and Breha's magic powers. What seemed like hours, her tears of fury dried in her eyes, she sat up from the pillow and notice it was soaked with her tears of indignation. Anna still focused her mind on Grand Pabbie, her parents, Arthur and Elise and her sisters, Elsa and Breha. ''Those… favorites of Arendelle! No way am I going to go everywhere with neither of them, I've had enough! Anna bitterly thought in her mind even without saying anything at all. Then there was a knock on the door, she jumped up instantly. She quickly rubbed the tear marks off her face and the redness in her eyes was almost not noticeable at all. She stormed over to the door and opened it. "What's up, Anna?" "You've been looking at all of your real, old missing memories of your sisters, Elsa and Breha's powers ever since you've finally got all of them back at last already, haven't you?" "You're also thinking about that old rock troll, Grand Pabbie and your family too, aren't you?" "You're especially thinking about your sisters, Elsa and Breha?" "No why would I think about them! Grand Pabbie took all of my real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers from me without me knowing why, I'll never forgive him." "It's written on all over your face, isn't it, Anna?" "Maybe the best thing to do is to forget about your so called family, especially your so called sister friends." "They're my family!" Anna argued as she protested. "We know the real, old Anna still loves them and refused to give up on her own family and anybody else she cares for." "It doesn't matter anymore." "You know, the reason why you deserve to have all of your real, old missing memories of your sisters, Elsa and Breha's magic powers is because all you wanted to know why Elsa shut you out for past thirteen years ago." "And yet you're still angry about having to have any of your real, old missing memories of your sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers being altered by Grand Pabbie, aren't you?" "The whole entire time ever since you're here for the return of your real, old missing memories of your sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers but you can stay here if you desire to, can't you?" "You can finally go wherever you want without any traces for your sisters, Elsa and Breha, can't you?" "You don't have to leave, do you?" "Hopefully, your so called sisters, especially Elsa wouldn't dare to interfere with your self independence nor freedom at all, would she?" "Sure, neither Elsa nor Breha are monsters nor freaks at all but they're the most all time favorites though, aren't they?" "Yeah, especially because of their magic powers but also mostly because of their hot beauty, loveliness and prettiness and their personal, emotional sensitivities too."